The One with Joey's daughter
by tyler.harris.796774
Summary: Joey discovers that he has a 5-year-old daughter from one of his old girlfriends.What if it changes his life forever?This continues the icarlylover14(actually me) story . R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ch.11:The One Where Returns

It was 3 days after Kate's funeral. Daisy started to feel a little more better about her mom 's death . The next day , Joey woke up and saw that Daisy's side of the bed was empty .Daisy usually woke up after went to the living room and saw her sitting on the barcalounger watching cartoons and Duck Jr. sat near her. " 'morning " said Daisy. " 'morning " said Joey , " so what are you doing up so early? " . " I don't know " she shrugged , " Can I have orange juice? ". " Sure " Joey said as he went to the refrigerator and got the orange juice . Joey was going to film the new season of Days of Our Lives,But he was also going to bring Daisy for support. After they ate breakfast, the father-daughter duo began to leave. " After the episode's finished,we're gonna go to the park,get some sandwiches,and then Grandma's house " he told her. " Just us ? " she asked. " You and me , kiddo " he replied . " yay ! " she said cheerfully .

When they went to the set , Joey went to the director and told him about Daisy . He tried to convince him to let him have her on set with him and he agreed . " Who 's this cutie ? " asked one of the actresses . " This is my daughter , Daisy " said Joey . The actresses started talking to Daisy for a while until the director called " Places ! " . Joey bent down to Daisy's level , " Ok , Daze , this is scene where Drake kisses the pretty lady , just keep an eye on Daddy " . " Ok " she nodded. " Thanks , Princess " he ruffled her hair and went to the set of the scene . " and Action ! " the director called . The scene was about the girl choosing to be with Drake after she admitted that she kissed him . At that moment , Daisy was fascinated with the scene . To her , it seemed like the episode was like a fairy tale and the Princess was winning over the Prince Charming like the Disney Princess movies.

" Does she get to date him ? " she asked wanting to get the details . " Yes , But the thing is , is that she hadn't told her husband yet " . " Oh " she nodded . " But it has to happen,she's his Princess Jasmine ". "Relax,it will happen soon,you'll see " he the park , they a lot of stuff like running around the park and buying played with Daisy. He lifted her in the air as of she were an airplane and bought her a kite so she can fly it . Then,Joey put Daisy on his shoulders and they left the park to get a taxi to Joey's mother's house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Taxi!" Joey and Daisy called in taxi came and they rode to Joey's mother's house in Queens. Daisy loved her grandmother,aunts,and her younger liked her grandfather too,But she wasn't around him much because of her dad's relationship with they left,They went to Monica and Chandler's house."Hey,guys"he said as they enter the house."Hi,did you guys have fun?"asked Monica. "Yes!"Daisy exclaimed."I went to daddy's work and watched the scene from the episode and we went to the park and then we went to Grandma's house". "Oh,did you?"asked Monica."Yeah,well,I had to take the kid out to show her how amazing New York is " said Joey. "Well,I'm glad you guys had fun"Monica said."I gotta pee"said Joey as he went upstairs to the looked at the new product of shoes on his computer and Daisy copied him as he tapped his finger on the table and rest his chin in his hand. Chandler looked at the little girl and decided to pick a conversation with her. " So did you have fun with your dad?"he asked. " yep " said Daisy."I don't know what to call you" "That's okay"said Chandler."You can call me Uncle Chandler if you want,even though I'm not really one". " I get it"she nodded. "What's that?" "That's the pair of shoes my company's going to advertise " he replied. "It looks silly"she said.

"Does not"he replied.

"Does too!"she shot back.

"Does not!"

"Does too!Does too!"

"Does not!"he tickled her and she giggled.

"you're silly,Uncle Chandler"Daisy said."I'm always silly,honey"he said. " I see you two got along " said Joey as he walked in the kitchen. " We were just talking " said Chandler. " Oh,anyway,guess what?"asked Joey."What?"asked Ross."I have full custody of Daisy!"he said. "Joey,that's great!"said Chandler. " Yeah,and also I was thinking of another thing"said Joey. "What?"asked Monica."Well,since I wanted to get Daisy out of the city,But I decided to move near you guys"he explained. "Seriously?"asked Monica and Joey said yes. Monica and Chandler hugged him" Oh my god,Joey this is just are you telling Daisy?". "I'll tell her tonight"he said."I hope she's very fond with the idea".


End file.
